The present invention pertains to swimming pool accessories and, in particular, an aquatic chair that can be utilized for use in a swimming pool, spa, or other aquatic body.
People frequently utilize aquatic bodies or swimming pools as a form of water-based recreation, exercise, relaxation, and therapeutic enjoyment. Pools can be found at many health clubs, fitness centers, private clubs, and residential homes. It is estimated that within the United States there are approximately 11 Million public and private pools.
In order to enhance their swimming pool experience, many swimmers will utilize an aquatic pool accessory. There is a vast array of aquatic pool accessories. Floatation devices, for instance, such as inflatable rafts and floating chairs enable a user to sit and float freely on the water with his or her body partially submerged. Swimming pool aquatic chairs enable users to sit in a more upright and fixed position while still being submerged in the water; these chairs also allow the user's head and/or torso to remain above the water surface. Moreover, some of these aquatic chairs utilize the actual pool structure itself by hanging on the pool wall as a means to support the aquatic chair in an operable position. These aquatic chairs tend to be bulky, and they are often permanently or securely affixed to the side and deck of the pool.
Most swimmers prefer to minimize the effort involved with the preparation and transportation to and from an enjoyable time at the pool—particularly if the user is older or has a physical disability. Swimmers desire aquatic accessories that are lightweight and that are easy to store, setup, and utilize. Aquatic accessories that tend to be cumbersome, heavy, unreliable and difficult to set up are typically left behind. Aquatic wall chairs can be particularly awkward, uncooperative, and difficult to properly attach. Moreover they can be a challenge to adjust for user size and desired seat depth desired by the user.
The present invention provides an apparatus for reducing these problems. The difficulties inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way which is simple, user friendly, and efficient—which will provide better and more advantageous results.